


A researchers gaze

by ApersonalHaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApersonalHaven/pseuds/ApersonalHaven
Summary: You never thought Sam would ever look at you in such a way that made you feel special and appreciated, never mind catching him subconsciously smile and blush in front of you the way he just did. A smile that was so genuine and full of affection that it warmed your heart to know just how much he appreciated and loved you, not just for your amazing research and work but also for you as a person; your personality and characteristics, not to mention your beauty.





	A researchers gaze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February 2016...  
> It's a little rough around the edges aha!  
> Originally posted on my Instagram account under the wingedcasimagine tag...

It had been a long and tedious research session once again, looking into a pattern of crimes which happened over a period of almost three decades. Finally, just this once you'd cracked the pattern before Sam. The pattern was simple; a girl, late teens with bright red hair, would be taken from her dorm room every 2 years with only one trace left behind; a single strand of the girls hair. Although you didn't know what was taking the girls, or the motive behind the takings, you knew it wouldn't take Sam too long to figure it out once you gave him the initial information and research.

Sam was sat across the motel room from you studying the books and John's journal to figure it out. Clearing your throat you glanced over to his direction. He could feel you giving him the side-eye as if you were waiting to speak, "got anything?" Sam asked without looking up from the journal.

"Possibly, I've found three decades worth of kidnappings all on the same night and all with a similar looking victim" you said smirking knowing that you'd beaten Sam to a lead, you slid across the bed and sat at the table opposite Sam with your notes and laptop. You began to explain your findings and the similarities between the kidnappings, which hadn't been looked into further by the police because they were committed years apart which didn't raise suspicion.

Glancing across at Sam briefly, to make sure he was taking the information in, you noticed that he was staring at you with a goofy, dazed looked on his face. "Um, hello Sam, Earth to Sam, you in there or have I lost you?" You wave your hand in front of him and he jumps slightly, jolting him back in the room and aware of his surroundings again. Sam continued to stare but this time with a warmer look to his face and smile, a genuinely happy smile; a smile you hadn't seen in months.

"Oh yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" Sam tried to play it off and shoot you with an amused smile while trying to conceal a blush but failing.

"Oh no, I see how it is. I beat you to a lead and now you're pretending you're not listening and don't care but secretly you're in denial because I beat you this time, you might get sympathy from Dean but it ain't going to work on me, Sammy" you smirk at him and tease him about the blush he's trying to hide behind his laptop but failing to. Sam was always hard to make blush, he was hard to embarrass and not easily flustered over anything so when you saw him blushing you couldn't help but tease him a little for it.

Sam knew his blush wasn't very well hidden behind the small laptop, compared to himself, but he continued to hide it from you because the more you teased the harder he blushed. "No, no I'm not jealous, I'm proud of you for finding a lead before me, you're progressing amazingly! Sorry if it looked like I wasn't listening, honestly it's a little embarrassing as to why I was in a trance" he paused for a second and traced your eyes for any hint of rejection or sarcasm "I like the sound of your voice, it's soothing yet sweet and listening to you there made the stress of the job and research dim just a little but enough to get my head back together and help me power through the rest of this book" the words out of Sams mouth were calm and full of love, a tone you'd never been spoken to in years, there was no sarcasm or teasing in his voice just pure warmth and love.

You began to tear up slightly at the compliment because it had been so long since you'd been appreciated for your work, or in general for that matter. Sam noticed your tears and moved his chair parallel to yours and pulled you in for a tight hug, "hey now, what's with the tears?" He stroked your hair soothingly and rubbed your back to help calm you down but all your words seemed to have chocked and left you speechless and crying a little more.

Dean came back with food and beer for the three of you after a long day of research but before he could say 'hi' to you both, Sam quickly shot him with a look and whispered "shh, y/n needs a minute, we'll be through in a minute"

Fin


End file.
